Le poids de la solitude
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: Quand on aime quelqu'un au-delà de la raison, on reste attaché à sa personne et on croit à l'amour qui nous unit quels que soient les obstacles. Mais, parfois, il est plus facile et libérateur de se laisser entraîner vers le fond... au risque de se perdre. UA.


_Le poids de la solitude_

******¤ Prologue ¤**

~o~O~o~

J'ai presque toujours été seule. Aussi loin que je me souvienne. Que ce soit avec maman…

_« - Okaa san, je ne comprends pas cet exercice, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

_- Va-t'en, Orihime ! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupée ?!_

_- C'est qui le monsieur dans ton lit ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Je t'ai dit de sortir petite idiote ! »_

Avec papa…

_« - Otou san, je m'ennuie. T-Tu veux bien m'emmener au parc ?_

_- Dégage, Orihime ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas me déranger quand je bois !_

_- Mais..._

_- Obéis avant que j'utilise mon pied pour te faire disparaître de ma vue ! Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec les rats dans la cave ! »_

Avec mon grand frère…

_« - Madame, où est mon onii chan ?_

_- I-Il est parti._

_- Où est parti Sora nii ? Il ne sort jamais sans moi. Dites-moi où il est allé que j'aille vite le rejoindre, s'il vous plaît !_

_- Il est mort. Je suis navrée, jeune fille. »_

Ou encore avec _lui_…

_« - Salut, je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi ? »_

J'étais au marché la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Il faisait ridiculement chaud, la température très élevée et le soleil scintillait dans le ciel limpide, dominant au-dessus de la ville pour mieux nous assaillir avec ses rayons brûlants. Je n'avais pas encore acheté quoi que ce soit qu'à peine descendue du bus, je courais déjà me mettre à l'ombre, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère étouffante, quand j'ai soudain percuté quelque chose à l'entrée d'un bâtiment d'un quartier bien entretenu.

Je vous ai dit être à l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'aurais juré être entrée en collision avec Mr Soleil en personne. Une intense couleur orange vive m'aveugla momentanément, m'obligeant à me demander sérieusement si le soleil n'avait effectivement pas décidé de nous achever en descendant sur Terre.

En laissant mes prunelles cendrées errer, je fus confrontée aux yeux les plus ambrés, profonds, intenses et magnifiques que j'eus jamais vus. A cet instant, ils laissaient lire un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. La réalité me frappa alors avec la force d'un sac de pommes de terre remplit à bloc : avec horreur, je réalisais ne pas avoir percuté _quelque chose_ mais _quelqu'un_ ! Et, par tous les kami, un homme qui plus est. C'est bien ta chance, Orihime.

Deux mains tièdes me retinrent, m'empêchant ainsi de dire bonjour au bitume -comme j'en ai la fâcheuse habitude.

_« - Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien pressée. »_

L'inconnu esquisse un petit sourire et je jure que mes jambes sont sur le point de se liquéfier. Ses traits se détendent, son regard s'illumine, son visage s'embellit. C'est là que je remarque ses sourcils, vraiment intriguée. Comment arrive-t-il à les garder froncés tout en souriant ? Un coin de ma tête me murmure qu'il n'en est pas moins séduisant pour autant. Il doit avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que moi. Je n'en sais rien, c'est difficile de lui donner un âge -surtout que, honnêtement, je ne m'en soucie pas particulièrement, plus fascinée par sa physionomie parfaite.

Je sens une faible pression sur mes bras, il me regarde avec inquiétude. Aah, c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Je suis tellement tête en l'air !

_« - Je... euh, je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir empêchée de tomber, je ne pensais pas entrer en collision avec un homme au torse si dur. »_

Oh Ka-mi-sa-ma, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de prononcer ces quatre derniers mots. Bon, d'accord, non pas que sa poitrine soit aux antipodes de ce critère mais avec ma tête possédant une solidité à toute épreuve, je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur.

Je suis mortifiée, il est toujours amusé. Ma honte s'accentue mais mon émerveillement demeure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais un rayon se fraye un chemin vers nous et j'ai la chance de l'admirer sous un nouvel angle. Le soleil que je détestais alors depuis ce matin devient subitement mon meilleur ami pour m'autoriser à assister à ce spectacle qui n'est pas loin de me couper le souffle.

Ses cheveux hérissés brillent d'un autre éclat, ses iris semblent chercher à m'analyser et il est assez musclé d'après ce que je vois de ses biceps. Je rougis. Et puis, il est grand, mon visage arrive à peine au niveau de ses pectoraux. Je m'imagine déjà blottie dans ses bras durant les nuits froides... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça ne me ressemble pas de penser ainsi !

_« - Je ne pensais pas non plus entrer en collision avec une femme au teint agréable de si bon matin. »_

Son sourire persiste mais sa voix me met le doute. Se moque-t-il de moi et de mes joues rouges ? Oui, je suis maladroite de nature, je m'y suis habituée bien que cela m'ait plus d'une fois agacée. Seulement, si c'est pour croiser un homme comme lui, je remercie ma maladresse à genoux, les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Il me tient toujours et m'étudie de ses orbes marron renversants. Ses grandes mains sont chaudes et malgré la chaleur cuisante caractérisant cette journée, j'apprécie son contact, moi, qui ne supporte pas être touchée par un homme que je ne connais pas.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à l'amour puisque mon physique fait que j'attire malgré moi des pervers et autres personnes sorties du même moule. Sauf que là, tout de suite, je pense que... que je suis...

Il se présente, coupant net la direction envieuse de mes pensées. Je suis sous le charme, j'essaie de ne pas m'empourprer davantage.

Ichigo.

Il s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.

Un prénom que je n'ai jamais entendu mais qui lui va comme un gant. Il me libère sans prévenir et se passe une main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Sa frange orange est balayée par ses doigts avant de retomber négligemment sur son front, couvrant quelque peu ses yeux bruns expressifs. Il laisse chuter sa main devant ses lèvres, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux, regarde sur le côté, les sourcils très froncés, et enfonce sa paume dans sa poche. Il paraît gêné comme s'il n'avait pas prévu ou n'était pas habitué à se présenter de la sorte. Deux légères tâches roses colorent ses joues, je le trouve adorable. Une voix au fond de moi me conseille toutefois de ne pas le lui dire, il risquerait de ne pas aimer entendre ça.

Il faut avouer que dans son t-shirt soulignant ses muscles, et son jean noir entouré d'une ceinture argentée mettant en avant l'étroitesse de ses hanches et la longueur de ses jambes, il semble cultiver une allure de bad-boy. Juste une allure car, pour moi, ses yeux prouvent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une image qu'il essaye de véhiculer pour une raison qui lui appartient.

Maladroite et tête en l'air, je le suis. Mais je possède aussi le don de voir les gens d'un œil différent des autres, et je suis fière de cela.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres sans que je sache pourquoi lorsque je lui réponds enfin.

_« - Je suis Inoue Orihime. Enchantée, Kurosaki kun. »_

Une brise fraîche venant d'on ne sait où souffle dans la ruelle où nous nous tenons l'un face à l'autre ; je note tout juste ce détail. Sa manière de me regarder confirme ce que je soupçonnais dès la minute où mes yeux gris se sont posés sur sa forme.

Oui, là, tout de suite, je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le temps a passé et je croyais que ça changerait avec lui, mais je me trompais. Mes parents, mon frère, Ichigo kun. Je suis un être destiné à ne pas vivre entouré, c'est une fatalité et je n'y peux rien.

J'avais raison de ne pas croire en l'amour car dès qu'on y goûte, il nous empoisonne à sa façon...

Il me manque.

Il me manque tellement.

Sa promesse est la seule chose qui m'aide à avancer.

_« - Quoi qu'il arrive, Hime, je reviendrai toujours vers toi. »_

Son dernier cadeau est l'unique moyen dont je dispose pour dormir sans faire trop de cauchemars.

_« - Garde-le avec toi. Je te l'offre pour nos un an ensemble mais aussi pour que tu penses à moi où que tu sois. Je ferai de même avec ton cadeau. »_

Ses dernières paroles qui me réconfortaient me hantent aujourd'hui et menacent à tout moment de me faire sombrer dans la dépression la plus sévère.

_« - Je sais que tu détestes ça mais tu m'as connu ainsi, Orihime. _

_- Je t'aime, Ichi kun._

_- Je sais. Attends-moi et nous serons de nouveau réunis. »_

Je l'attends encore. En me réveillant le matin sans lui, en allant au travail sans son baiser, en me couchant le soir sans ses bras m'enlaçant, je l'attends désespérément allant jusqu'à le chercher dehors. Mais il n'est pas là. Nulle part ailleurs que dans mon cœur. Depuis son départ, un froid m'entoure en permanence, un espace réclamant sa chaleur, sa présence, son réconfort.

Vivre sans mes parents, bien que pénible au début, a été surmontable parce que j'avais mon cher Sora nii. Lorsque mon frère est mort, la solitude menaçait de m'engloutir et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon premier et dernier amour. Quand mon Ichi est parti, brisant ainsi sa promesse pour la première fois, la solitude a fait son retour et me comprime jusqu'à la gorge depuis, permettant néanmoins à ma tête de garder autant de lucidité que possible.

Mes amis s'inquiètent parce que pour eux, je m'inflige un mal inutile au lieu de complètement tourner la page. Seulement, j'en suis incapable. A l'insu de tous, tous les soirs, enveloppée dans l'un de ses sweats, pulls ou t-shirts en fonction du climat, je m'accoude au balcon de notre chambre, je fixe la lune et implore la plus lumineuse des étoiles d'exaucer mon souhait le plus cher. Ce souhait que j'exprime inlassablement nuit après nuit depuis ce jour fatidique.

S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris au contact d'Ichi, c'est bien la détermination et ne jamais se laisser abattre. J'ai du mal, il est vrai, mais j'essaie. J'essaie de toutes mes forces. Pour lui. Pour nous.

C'est la raison pour laquelle mon souhait reste inchangé et que je garde l'espoir de le voir se réaliser un jour.

_Je t'attendrai toujours alors reviens-moi. Reviens à mes côtés, Ichigo._

**~o~O~o~**

Bonsoir à tous ! Qui a vu venir cette fiction ? XD Bon, ce texte repose dans mes fichiers depuis des mois et aujourd'hui, je me suis dit « et si tu le postais » ? Je le dédie à ma **Aurélie nee chan**, nos conversations m'ont libérée d'un poids en partageant ce que je ressentais avec toi et je te remercie pour ton écoute, ta compréhension, ton humour ainsi que tes conseils.

Alors, je vais vous donner quelques précisions (si on peut dire) : contrairement à ce que laisse supposer ce prologue, **cette fic ne sera pas rédigée à la première personne**, mais comme mes autres écrits. Je suis habituée à lire des livres écrits à la première personne, mais je me vois mal me jeter dans ce style d'écriture du jour au lendemain, il faudrait que je pratique plus avant.

Ensuite, j'ignore encore **combien de chapitres** constitueront cette fiction mais, que cela n'en déplaisent à certains, vous avez compris qu'elle sera, à l'image de _« Quand le passé renaît de ses cendres »_ de **genre UA**. Comme l'indique le titre (et comme vous vous en doutez pour ceux qui me connaissent), il ne s'agira pas d'une fiction « conte de fées ». Je reste donc fidèle à moi-même et aux genres que j'affectionne (suspense, romance, torture psychologique, mystère...)

Enfin, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 1 sera posté puisque je place en priorité _« Pardonne-moi »_ dont je ne vais pas tarder à me pencher sur le dernier chapitre, puis restera la question de l'autre fiction sur mon blog.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! Vos reviews sont comme d'habitude les bienvenues ~ Bisoux !


End file.
